ABC's Percy Jackson One-Shots
by artsyworld1
Summary: Collection Of One-Shot. Each One goes along with a letter of the alphabet. Not very good with summaries. Contains all major PJO characters. Read first chapter to get a sense of the writing style. Hope you like it.
1. A for Angry

**A For Angry**

**Katie's POV**

"STOLL!" Katie screamed from outside her cabin. She was covered in red paint from head to toe. It was stuck in her hair and dripping all down her clothes. She ran at full speed to the Hermes Cabin and pounded on the door. "TRAVIS STOLL I SWERE TO THE GODS IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very smug Son of Hermes wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Hey Katie-Kat, how can I help you?"

"Travis, how could you do this!?" Katie might have looked angry but really she was on the verge of tears. All she wanted to do was enjoy one day without her boyfriend pranking her. She was done with these childish pranks he loved to play with her.

"I don't know what your talking about Kates".

"Why do you do such silly things, Travis?!" In all Katie really should not be angry. Travis had done much worse things and she could just go take a shower and be done with this before anyone even noticed.

"Silly?", Travis held a hand over his heart ," I worked very hard on this prank if you must know. I got the Hectate cabin to curse the bucket so it only spilled on only you and The Aphrodite Cabin taught me how to make magical permanent dye."

With the words permenant dye Katie burst into tears. Travis had a look of confusion on his face and then anger. Katie didn't stay to understand why. She ran back to her cabin and slammed the door shut.

**Travis POV**

I was angry. Not at Katie. Never at Katie. I loved Katie. I was angry at Conner. Conner was the one who set up the whole prank. Conner had begged him to take the blame as he didn't think Katie would get as angry at her boyfriend as she would at Conner. Now, Katie had run away from him sobbing. That's what was wrong. It broke Travis's heart to hear her sobs. He had to make it up to her.

**Katie POV**

Katie had run all the way back to the Demeter Cabin. Everyone was at breakfast now. Good. She sat on her bed and curled into a tight ball hugging her knees. Her whole body racked with sobs. Soon, heard a knock on the door.

"Katie?, Can I come in?"

She wanted to scream no. She now hated Travis. She wanted to break-up with him. Usually, she could take even the worst of his pranks but the permanent part took it to far.

"Katie, I'm coming in, OK?"

He didn't even wait for an answer. He just opened to door.

**Travis POV**

Travis opened the door and walked in. What he saw broke his heart. Katie was sitting on her bed. She was curled up in a ball and her whole body racked with sobs. He sat down next to her.

"Katie, I'm sorry but you have to listen to me. It was Conner. It was all Conner's prank. He just wanted me to take the blame. He thought you wouldn't get angry at me." He winced. How would Katie ever believe him if he didn't even believe himself.

"Real grown-up Travis. Just blame it on your brother." she said in between sobs.

"Katie, please you have to believe me!" He shouted, which he didn't mean to do.

"No, Travis, we", she looked up " are over." She finished.

Travis felt like something had just shattered inside of him. He loved Katie so, so much and all because of Conner, that was over.

"Katie..."

"No ,Travis, I'm done. I think you should leave"

Travis got up. Heartbroken. He left her. As he was walking away he heard her burst into sobs again inside the cabin. Suddenly, the cabin was encased in vines, creating an impenetrable cage.

Travis ran back to his cabin as hot tears spilled down his face. He never cried. Not even when his mom died could he bring himself to cry, but now, Travis was heartbroken. He lost the one women he truly and completly loved. That's when the cabin door flew open.

**Conner POV**

"Hey Travis, who do you think we should prank next. We sure got Katie good. I saw her cabin. She must be soooooooo angry. Thanks for taking the..." Conner walked over to his brother who was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his boxers. "Are you okay man?" Travis looked up. He looked PISSED. I mean he looked ready to murder me right there on the spot. I backed away.

"Whoa, man, what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong." He said in whisper.

"Because you were so stupid to think that Katie wouldn't get mad at me for your prank she broke up with me".

"What?" was all I could say. I had expected her to be mad. After all, I had used permanent dye, but this?

"She didn't believe me when I told her it was you. She ran way crying and when I tried to tell her the truth she broke up with me."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was watch Travis sit on his bed and sob. I had to fix this. And I had a plan.

_Later that Day..._

I slipped a note under Katie's door.

_Katie,_

_Meet me at the Lake tonight._

_\- Travis_

I did the same thing with Travis

_Travis,_

_Meet me at the Lake tonight._

_-Katie_

I really hoped this worked.

**Katie's POV**

When I read the letter I got angry. I didn't want to see his stupid face. I had managed to get a lot of the paint off but it had still stained my hair. I hated him with every fiver of my being. However, after my cabinmates broke through my cage and saa the letter they said they were making me go.

As I walked out of my cabin to the Lake I was angry. How could he do this to me. Then, I saw him. He still hadn't put on any clothes. It almost made me smile. Almost. He had bloodshot eyes. However, I had no pity.

**Travis's POV**

I saw her. I felt bad instantly. While I had stopped crying around an hour after the incident she still had fresh tears running doen her face. All I wanted to do was scoop her up in a hug and tell her everything would be okay. Then I saw her hair and that made my blood boil. She had washed off almost all the paint but her hair was dyed red. Then, Conner jumped out of the shadows.

**Katie's POV**

As I was walking up to Travis, Connner suddenly jumped out of the shadows. He ran up to us.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I asked Travis to cover for me. I never meant for it to go this far."

"You mean it? It was all you?" I felt so horrible. I shouldn't have blamed Travis. I broke into a new round of sobs.

"Yeah Katie, I'm so sorry. Look, you don't have to forgive me. You shouldn't. I feel so bad about your hair, but can you forgive Travis? He loves you and he didn't do any thing wrong."

I looked at Travis.

**Travis POV**

All I wanted to do was give her a hug. She was sobbing and looked absolutly miserable. Then, she looked at me.

"Travis, I'm s-s-o... s-s-s-sooorrrryyyy!" she said as she chocked out a sob.

I opened my arms and she ran into them.I felt her tears soak my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Travis." she said into my shirt.

"It's okay Katie. It's not your fault." I said. I sat on the grass with her and calmed her down. " Nothing was your fault okay? You did nothing wrong. Everything was just me being stupid. You had every right to breakup with me. Okay?" When she didn't reply I looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep in my arms. I scooped her up and carried her to the Demeter cabin. When I got there all her siblings had smirks on their faces. I put Katie in here bed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the cabin. I didn't care what anybody thought. All that mattered was that I had Katie back.

**So I hope you guys liked that. I will be doing the whole alphabet with one-shots. Please review as I would like to know if it is good or bad or horrible or wonderful. I will also try to post everyday.**


	2. B for Beach

**Hi everyone. Before you read this story please go write you answer to this poll. Who is you OTP ( One Perfect Pairing). I will try to write more stories based on this poll.**

**B for Beach**

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as the 12 feet waves crashed into the beach. Even though there was a no swimming sign becuase of the waves I dragged Percy down to the beach. Even though he complained the whole way here there was no way in Hades that I was giving up a full day on the beach to sit in the hotel because he couldn't swim. Of course I should have know better. The second he saw the waves at the beach he was jumping up and down. I told him I didn't want him to go into the water but of course he didn't listen. Before I could say anything my 17 year old boyfriend Percy, jumped in. I saw him swim about 700 feet out. Then I heard a whistle.

I saw the lifeguards walking around. They were asking people if they knew the man who jumped into the water. Oh, Percy. When they got to me and asked me I said no. Then he asked me why I had another towel layed out. My answer was so stupid. So dumb. I should have thought it threw. Then four other life guards were by his side.

"If for my boyfriend, he's using the bathroom" WHY WOULD I SAY THAT OF ALL THINGS!!

"Okay ma'am. Then you wouldn't mind us waiting for him to come back"

no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. why?

Then, in my last act of hope I screamed " 600TH FLOOR OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING"

great. now they thought I was crazy.

Or at least that's what I thought until I saw one stiffen. He asked the others if he could talk to me alone.

**Percy's POV**

I jumped into the water and swam about 700 feet out. I made sure no mortal would accidently come across me. Then, I just relaxed. I did Iris Message my dad and I asked him why there were 12 feet waves. He just said that Athena was bugging about Annabeth and I going on vacation together. Something about destroying the hotel. Instead, he just made waves. I hung out with the sea creatures. I was having such a nice time. So peaceful. Maybe I should take a nap.

**Annabeth POV**

Once we were alone he started.

"How do you know that?"

"Same way as you."

"Camp Half-Blood"

"Who are you a son of?"

"Apollo. And you?"

"Athena"

"So your boyfriend, I don't think he's actually using the bathroom."

"Did you fight in the wars?"

"Of course."

"My boyfriend is Percy Jackson."

"Oh Gods. Okay, let me see what I can do"

**Percy's POV**

I was fully asleep when suddenly I felt something latch onto me. No someone. Then, I was pulled out of the water. Completly dry. _Di Immortals._

" Start Compressions. He was down there for 3 hours. He must already be dead."

"Hold on. How is he dry?"

"What are you talking about?"

I knew at this point I would have to use the mist.

"You're all dreaming," I said and snapped my fingers. Their eyes glazed over. I jumped in the water and swam back to Annabeth. I told her we shouldn't have come to the beach today.

**Hi everyone. I know that was super short. Sorry. Don't worry though because I will be posting the C chapter tommorow at 3 o'clock CST. It probably won't be long but I have a really great idea. Hope you guys liked this.** **Please answer the poll.**


End file.
